Kateri Deseronto
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = May 9, 2015 (later resurrected) |clearance = |IDno = |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Formerly) |affiliation = * (Formerly) * (Formerly/Brainwashed) |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (10 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Maya Stojan |voice actor = |status = Alive }} Kateri Deseronto, nicknamed Kate for short, codenamed Agent 33, and known as Coldheart, was a former Level 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was brainwashed by Daniel Whitehall into serving HYDRA until his death, after which she allied herself with former HYDRA agent Grant Douglas Ward, who helped her to regain her identity and freedom. She also gained limited shapeshifting abilities via a permanently implanted Photostatic Veil. During their campaign to give Deseronto closure over the many traumas she had endured, she and Ward kidnapped and tortured Bobbi Morse. Soon afterwards, Deseronto was accidentally killed by Grant Ward when she disguised herself as Melinda May during a S.H.I.E.L.D. raid. It wasn't long when she was among many that were resurrected when Thor reversed the effects Thanos had caused to wipe out 50% of life in the universe. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Kateri Deseronto, codenamed "Agent 33", was a brave and highly regarded S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She had several encounters with Bobbi Morse during her time as an Agent and Morse developed a strong respect for her. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. by HYDRA, Phil Coulson, the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D., took a trip in order to ask Deseronto to return to the organization. He returned to the Playground empty-handed and explained to Melinda May that S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA were competing for the same candidates and they had beaten him to Kateri. Kidnapped by HYDRA Daniel Whitehall's Torture While at a safehouse, Kateri was suddenly attacked and kidnapped by a team of HYDRA agents led by Baltazar Pavel, based on information provided by Bobbi Morse and Katherine Ainsley-Jones, and taken to HYDRA leader Doctor Daniel Whitehall, one of HYDRA's top leaders. She was restrained as Whitehall was using the Faustus method to brainwash her into serving HYDRA. He spoke to her in a hypnotic tone, inviting her to submit, all while explaining the mentality behind working for HYDRA and promising her that her compliance would be rewarded. Although Deseronto was able to withhold being brainwashed by Whitehall for a long while, she became broken due to the horrific torture she suffered and her weakened mind surrendered to Whitehall's power, serving as a brainwashed sleeper to HYDRA. Under Whitehall's control, she began working as both a secretary and assassin for HYDRA, shortly after her breaking, she delivered some papers to Whitehall and Sunil Pavel; when Whitehall thanked her she told him she was happy to comply. After she left, Whitehall and Pavel commented on brainwashing other questionable HYDRA members and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Words of Creation Not long after, she assisted Pavel in his mission to retrieve a painting which had the Words of Creation on its back and to capture Phil Coulson to help in the translation. While in their hotel room, Melinda May attacked Deseronto and Pavel, but was shocked to unconsciousness by Deseronto using a taser. Deseronto then took some of May's clothes, and used a Photostatic Veil to disguise herself as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. ]] Leaving May to be tortured and questioned by Pavel, Deseronto travelled to the Bus, fooling everyone into believing she was the real May. She spent time talking with Coulson and managed to convince him that Glenn Talbot, who Pavel had been disguised as, was being honest when he had asked for his assistance. While tricking Coulson into going to the hotel room to be cornered by Pavel, Deseronto also managed to plant a virus on the Bus in an attempt to destroy it while she and Coulson left. However, Coulson, who had known May for many years, began to suspect that this was not the real May, and, in a test, tricked her by flirtingly asking if she would like to drink coffee with him, knowing that May hated coffee. When Deseronto said she would love to join him for the coffee, Coulson confirmed his theory and hit her in the face, telling her that May hates coffee. A fight broke out between Coulson and Deseronto, which was soon interrupted by the real Melinda May, who had escaped and rescued Coulson before 33 could strangle him. is fused to her face]] Deseronto began fighting with the true Melinda May while Coulson chased after Pavel, who was attempting to escape with the painting. The two agents were evenly matched for the majority of their prolonged fight, with Deseronto even taunting May about her superiority. Eventually Deseronto managed to gain the upper hand and pinned down May, attempting to cut her throat. May, however, was able to grab a broken lamp cable and pushed it into Deseronto's face, electrocuting her and causing the Photostatic Veil to permanently fuse to her face. Accidental Death ]] As Deseronto walked through the warehouse, she overheard a gunshot and smiled, believing their plan to shoot Lance Hunter in front of Bobbi Morse had succeeded. As Deseronto turned a corner, Grant Ward grabbed her and fired three fatal shots into her stomach, mistaking her for Melinda May. Deseronto died in his arms as Ward realized his mistake and desperately begged her to stay with him. The moment she died, her Photostatic Veil switched off, revealing her scarred face once more. Personality Kateri Deseronto was a very strong willed individual, able to withstand the Faustus method that Daniel Whitehall performed for an extended period of time. However, after having the Photostatic Veil permanently implanted and earning the codename Coldheart, Kateri became blindly loyal to Whitehall until his death, even to the point of fear, where any failure on her part was met with an immediate apology. Even after Whitehall's death, the brainwashing process was strong enough to hinder her making decisions for herself; however she showed proof of her strong will by deciding to find again herself with Ward's help. Despite originally being a kindhearted and caring person, as shown by nursing Ward back to health after Puerto Rico, Coldheart became a cruel and sadistic person under the influence of Ward, as shown when she kidnapped Baltazar Pavel and put him through the Faustus method to show him what she endured. She later kidnapped and tortured Bobbi Morse when she remembered that Morse told her location to HYDRA when undercover. Having regained her memories, she seemed to become very proud about her identity, correcting Phil Coulson immediately when he called her "Agent 33" rather than her real name, "Kateri". Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shapeshifting': Thanks to Jerome Selwyn's upgrades to the Photostatic Veil, Coldheart could imitate the facial structures of any person she chose. This was done by an optical scanner built into the veil, which photographically copied a person's face before morphing into an exact replica. On a negative side, this process could only imitate appearance, not voice, and the optical scanner could only maintain three photos of data at a time. Given her hair and her facial structure, Coldheart had difficulty transforming her face into males; they appeared too feminine to be believable. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Coldheart was an excellent fighter skilled in hand to hand combat. She was able to give the legendary Melinda May a good fight. She was able to defeat Skye, who was personally trained by May herself and also held her own against the highly skilled Bobbi Morse. *'Expert Marksman': Coldheart kept a handgun as her sidearm during her missions for HYDRA, and was about to use it to kill Skye when she defeated her, and only failed when Lance Hunter's tackling her prevented it. She also used it during the Battle for the Kree City inside the Ponce de León Theater in Puerto Rico before Whitehall died and she lost her purpose to fight. *'Expert Spy': Coldheart was able to impersonate Melinda May for an extended period of time, and only Phil Coulson, who had known May for years, was able to tell the difference. She also impersonated many military personnel to infiltrate Glenn Talbot's military base in Washington, D.C. *'Expert Pilot': While in mission with Coulson's Team, Grant Douglas Ward jokes with Coldheart about teaching her how to pilot; this is however later revealed to be a red herring as, Coldheart, posing as Melinda May, was able to pilot a Quinjet during the kidnapping of Bobbi Morse. Equipment Weapons *' ': The standard side-arm used by HYDRA security officers. Coldheart was issued one of these guns and used it during her attempt to kidnap Raina from a S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House in Vancouver. She continued to use it after leaving HYDRA and joining Grant Douglas Ward, such as when they kidnapped Doctor Jerome Selwyn. *' ': Coldheart used this weapon to stun Melinda May during her first fight against her in Miami, seizing an opportunity to attack her while May was distracted by Baltazar Pavel, who was disguised as Brigadier General Glenn Talbot using a Photostatic Veil. *' ': During S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attack to the Ponce de León Theater, Agent 33 holds this gun. *' ': The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Deseronto obtained it when she killed the guard that was watching her at the Playground and posed as Melinda May in order to kidnap Bobbi Morse, using the gun to threaten Morse before being disarmed by her. She also resorted to use the gun when Morse attempted to escape, and while a team commanded by May and Lance Hunter went to rescue Morse. Other Equipment *'Photostatic Veil': Deseronto used a Photostatic Veil to impersonate Melinda May during an attempt to obtain information about the Words of Creation from S.H.I.E.L.D. The Veil was damaged and permanently attached to her face, but once Doctor Selwyn, the original developer of the Veil, managed to repair it, he also upgraded the mask, adding a visual scan that allowed Deseronto to imitate the face of any person she chose, including her original face prior to her disfigurement. Relationships Family *Mother Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Allies **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Bobbi Morse - Colleague *HYDRA - Enemies turned Allies (while brainwashed) **Daniel Whitehall - Former Enthraller and Superior **Baltazar Pavel - Former Superior turned Former Thrall *Grant Douglas Ward - Lover and Accidental Killer *Jerome Selwyn Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) - Allies turned Enemies **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Skye **Bobbi Morse **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz **Lance Hunter **Michael Collins / Deathlok **Robert Gonzales † *United States Air Force **Glenn Talbot **Brookton † - Victim **Campbell † *Raina Appearances Behind the Scenes *Despite Ming-Na Wen portraying the character in her appearances in the episodes Ye Who Enter Here and What They Become, Maya Stojan continued to voice the character, mixing the voices of the two actresses. External Links * * Category:Americans Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Criminals Category:Females Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Resurrected Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Villains